peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa And The Black Friday Sale
'''Peppa And The Black Friday Sale '''is an episode of Peppa Pig. Summary This episode is about Peppa and her family going to The Mall during Black Friday, and getting into chaos. Transcript (First scene: Peppa and her family in their car driving to the mall) Narrator: Peppa and her family are driving to the mall. Peppa: Daddy, why must we go to the mall? Daddy Pig: You Noob, we are going because it is (Loud voice) BLACK FRIDAY!!! Peppa: But it's not even Friday? Daddy: Shut up. (They get into the mall) Peppa: Whoa, there are lines everywhere! Mummy: Yes, because everyone wants to fight over half priced goods. George: Dinosaur? Daddy: Yes, George. There are some toy dinosaurs at the toy shop. Sally Snake: Hey guys, you can pay me to sit in line for ya! All family members: Sally Snake?! Sally: Yes, it's me. Wait, how do you two littles know who I am? Peppa: Mummy and Daddy talk about your show all the time. Sally: Oh. Mummy: Well, I will give you 35 pounds to wait in line at the toy shop for us. Sally: Ok. (Sally Slithers to the toy shop) Peppa: I wonder if I can get a new outfit for Teddy? Mummy: Remember, Christmas is soon. Peppa: I know. Mummy: So, you will not be getting anything over 20 pounds. Peppa: Ok. Some random guy in the back: The doors are open!!!!!! Get in! Suzy Sheep: Peppa! Peppa: Suzy! What are you doing here?! Suzy: My Mummy said I could take you to the toy shop! Wanna go? Peppa: Sure. Mummy, may I? Mummy: Whatever. I need to take George over there anyways. Peppa: Yay! (Scene cuts to the toy shop, where Peppa and Suzy are in the girl isle) Peppa: Omg! I found the latest Chloe Doll!!! I am so excited! Suzy: The new Science Girl kit! I can't believe they have it! Peppa: What is science girl? Suzy: Science Girl is a tv series about girl scientists and cool projects! I love it!!! Mummy Sheep: Peppa and Suzy, here is 40 pounds, don't waste it on weird things like pooping baby dolls. Both girls: We won't. Jerky Kid: Our of my way, my Mummy is letting me buy a skateboard and a doll. Peppa: Sorry Jerky Kid: Screw you loser. Suzy: Go away creep! (Jerky Kid skates off to the checkout) Peppa: Wanna split my 20 pounds? Suzy: Yes! Then we'll have 30 pound each. Peppa: Cool. Narrator: Peppa got a baby Chloe doll, regular Chloe doll, a Chloe magazine, and some stickers, while Suzy got the Science Girl kit and nothing else because it cost 30 pounds. Mummy pig: Peppa, that's a lot of Chloe merchandise. Peppa: I know! Yay! Mummy Sheep: Oh, Suzy, always getting Science Girl kits. (Turns to mummy pig) She loves Science Girl. Mummy pig: Wow. George: I got Dinosaur! Mummy: Yes, we know. Peppa: Why are the lines so short for the checkout, but not for the other stores? Mummy pig: Because people want tvs, not toys, although some people are here because their children's wishlists are full of expensive toys. Peppa: Wow. All I want is a few Chloe dolls. Mummy: I know. (They all pay, and take their stuff to the car, before going to find Daddy) Daddy: I got the limited edition coffee mug by Sally Snake, yes! I also got a tv, and a sled for you kids to share. Mummy: Oh dear, why do you have a black eye? Daddy: Someone punched me in the face to try to get this coffee mug. Peppa: Oh, silly daddy! Mummy: Well, you had quite the adventure. Let's go home. Daddy: Ok. (They all fall down laughing and the episode ends.) Trivia *Because of cartoon logic, Peppa and her family celebrate Thanksgiving *This episode was supposed to air before thanksgiving, but failed to because of an editing mistake *A goof: in the background at the toy shop, you can see Candy Cat's mom flipping off Grandpa Dog. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Episodes where fights happen